


gone to ashes

by copperright_brainrot



Series: au! stories [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Broken Families, Death, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Romantic Fluff, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, ex reginald drowned so he has water powers, gays, ghost - Freeform, ghost have powers from how they died, implied reginald copperbottom/ right hand man, reginald and right are svens parents, sven hates them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperright_brainrot/pseuds/copperright_brainrot
Summary: im not too good at writing out fights. Dust finally did it
Series: au! stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099475
Kudos: 5





	gone to ashes

tra- Reginald's pov

* * *

gone he's finally gone..! finally, I can rest easy now.

henrys right in front of me _dead_

limbs ripped right off his body. Head sliced clean off. There's blood everywhere! Lots of blood on me

he's finally gone. I remember something.

_**he comes back.** _

I have to wait until he comes back and retries.

after waiting a couple of minutes, but he wasn't coming back.

out of curiosity, I went to the map button.

_I could press it_

**_I..HAVE SO MUCH POWER!_ **

**_I need to tell righty!_ **

"RIGHTY! I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"wot is it?!"

"I'm basically god now?"

"wot?"

"I control the timelines! I have so much power right!"

"that's amazin'!" He laughed, seeing him laugh made me smile.

_"I love you right you idiot"_

_"I 'now I 'ear it all da time"_

"you should!"

"im 'lad I do"

Sven! I almost forgot about Sven!

"I'm gonna tell sven."

"isn't 'e like scared of us?"

"Yeah so?"

I walked into the forest where Sven and Burt were. 

"hey, guys!"

"GET AWAY FROM US!"

"why can't I see my son?"

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! MY DAD WAS KIND! YOUR NOT HIM!"

"ugh believe that I guess"

"I'm basically god sven! I control the timelines!"

"w-what?" 

"isn't that good?"

"oh no" he sounded nervous

"definitely didn't want to tell you that."

he seemed confused

"may I not tell you something else, sven?

"what?"

"don't call me the master of lies"

"WAIT!"

"not glad you figured it out"

I walked to righty

"I HATE YOU FATHER!"

"right! aye, I didn't get a new nickname!"

"wot?"

"im the master of lies! the only thing that's not true is my love for you right"

"wot?...WAIT!"

"nope!"

"aw, reg."

"hehe."

"I 'eally like 'hat nickname of yours."

"no, thank you"

"what should I not do with these powers?"

" 'aybe go to other timelines an' kill the other 'enrys?"

"NOPE! I HATE THAT IDEA!"

"im glad ya like meh idea"

"no thanks for the idea! I'll be back soon"

I opened up a little portal. Going to another timeline

"ay, reg love ya"

"hate you too right~"

and there I go

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be angst BUT NOPE I DECIDED FLUFF IS BETTER!


End file.
